Blue's News
Blue's News is the twentieth episode of Blue's Clues from the First Season. It was the eighteenth episode to be aired. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika (debut) *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Snail *Sudsy (only appearance) Summary Blue has something to tell everybody. Steve and the viewers go on a note finding quest to find out the answer to Blue's great News. Recap Steve welcomes the viewer. Blue sets up a game of Blue's Clues in which Steve will have to search for notes that will later lead him to clues. Steve understands the new method. After Steve hears Tickety, he walks into Blue's room and spots her on the chest. She gives him the first note in the form of a riddle. Tickety's riddle was: "Your 1st clue is in the room where you usually find a spoon.". Steve uses Tickety's note in order to find the 1st clue. Steve enters the kitchen and wasn't sure if he should look for a spoon. As he does, Mr. Salt paces back & forth muttering to himself about spices. Steve told him that he was looking for a spoon and didn't realize that Mr. Salt had a paw print on himself. When Steve got out a wooden spoon, he then realized that Mr. Salt was the 1st clue. He draws Mr. Salt and asks the viewer "What could Blue be trying to tell them about Mr. Salt?". Mr. Salt then gives Steve another note leading to Shovel and Pail. We then play a treasure hunt game with them. The 1st hint was a bird + a house. When Bird + House was put together, it led them to the birdhouse. At the birdhouse, they find another hint. The hint was letters + a box. When Letters + Box was put together, the answer was Mailbox and went to Mailbox, who had a treasure box. When Steve opened the treasure box, treasure dust came out. Shovel and Pail told Steve to read the message inside. Steve did so and the riddle was: "Your 2nd clue will make you sneeze and it's used in lots of recipes.". Steve gives the note to Shovel and Pail while he finds the 2nd clue. Steve thinks in his head on what the riddle told him. He then found the 2nd clue on a picture of Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper (the paw print was on Mrs. Pepper's side of the picture) with the viewer's help. Mrs. Pepper was the 2nd clue and the answer to the riddle because of the way pepper makes people sneeze and it's used in recipes for cooking. Steve draws Mrs. Pepper. After Steve drew Mrs. Pepper, he reviews the 2 clues and wonders "What could Blue be telling Steve and the others with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper?". Steve thinks in his head and then a sneeze was heard out of nowhere. Steve asks the viewer Was that you sneezing? and wondered who did. A felt friend was the one who was sneezing. The felt friend had some riddles. The 1st riddle was: "What has a skinny tail, big ears, and weighs a ton?". The answer was an elephant. The 2nd riddle was: "What is green and bumpy and tastes sour?". The answer was a pickle. After solving the felt friend's riddles, it was mail time. Then, Mailbox had another riddle for Steve. His riddle was, "Who wears a green striped shirt and looks for Blue's Clues all day?". Steve answered that it was him. Mailbox gives Steve the letter for answering correctly, after getting the mail, Steve open up the letter and it was a letter from our friend. A girl is drawing a story with markers about her new of her grandma bringing cookies to her house, then her grandma just bought her some cookies and milk. After reading the letter Steve closes the letter the opposite way and saw a picture of Slippery on the back of the letter. Steve goes to him in the bathroom and Slippery asked him: "You figured out the big news yet?", and he slips. Slippery asked Steve to give a message to his friend who lives in a chalkboard. Slippery's message was: "Hi, I miss you, love Slippery". Then Steve goes to a chalkboard and saw Blue skidoo into the chalkboard and then He skidooed into the chalkboard as well. Steve was amazed he was in a chalkworld. He gets out a piece of yellow chalk and draws a pair of chalk birds. Next, he draws a river, but as the river starts to flow, he had to draw something to take him and Blue across it. The viewers told him to draw a boat and he draws one. Steve staggers a little in the boat as it starts to float on its own and then Blue appears inside with him. Now, they had to go searching for Slippery's friend. Steve and Blue weren't moving in the boat because they needed something to make the boat move, so Blue draws an oar so they can. After that, they were off to find Slippery's friend. Just then, a big chalk wave came their way. The viewers suggest that they move faster, Blue paddles the boat faster and Steve tries to blow the wave back, but nothing seemed to work. Since Steve and Blue were in Chalkworld, however, they can erase it, so Steve uses an eraser to erase the big wave. Steve was then relieved and puts the eraser down. After a while, a sentient chalk bubble floated past Blue and Steve, who thought he saw Slippery's friend. When the bubble floated back to them, Steve asks him: "Oh, excuse me, are you Slippery's friend?" and he says "Yup, that's me.". With the viewer's help, Steve explained that he & Blue had a message for him from Slippery, and repeated the message Slippery told them to give. Slippery's friend replies, "Oh, thanks.", and asks: "Hey, are you Steve?", who replies yes. Slippery's friend had a message for Steve and Blue and says: "Your last clue holds a drink and is closer than you think.". Steve pictured the riddle in his head and said: "Well, thanks Slippery's friend." and then, they learned that his name was Sudsy as he left. After Blue draws the picture home, they both skidooed out of Chalkworld to find the 3rd clue. They find it on a bottle, which answers the riddle because a bottle holds a drink. Steve draws the bottle in his notebook. and then he goes to the Thinking Chair and tries to put all 3 clues together. Steve reviews the clues on Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and a bottle and is also trying to figure out what Blue could be telling Steve and the others. Steve thought they had a new bottle but that wasn't the answer. He looks at the clues again and finally figures out what the clues mean: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were having a baby. The characters head to the kitchen and spot Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with a baby in their hands. The 2 new parents name their new baby daughter Paprika and Steve tickles Paprika under the chin. As the rest of the cast join them, Blue gives Paprika a picture, welcoming her to their family. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Objects *Chalk *Milk *Cookies *Markers *Paper *Wooden spoon Trivia *This is the second episode in which the letter in the Mailtime segment doesn't end with Bye Steve from "Blue's Story Time", "Adventures in Art", "Blue Wants to Play a Game", "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?", "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game", "What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?", "Blue's Senses", and "What Did Blue See?". *This was the 16th episode to be written by Angela Santomero. *This was the 3rd episode to be directed by Traci Paige Johnson. *This was the Season 1 finale of this episode. **As of January 19, 2017, all Season 1 Episodes of Blue's Clues are now 20 years old. *This is the last time to use the stock footage scene from Season 1 where Steve gets his Notebook. *In the Video Letter segment: **There was only 1 human kid. **At the end of the segment, Steve closes the top part of the letter first before closing the bottom part. **On the front of the letter Mailbox delivered, there was a drawing of Slippery Soap. *The Boat Music was recorded from the entertainment center from "Blue Goes to the Beach", "Environments", "The Anything Box", and "Skidoo Adventure". *This is the last episode until "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" and What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (after finding the 1st clue) where Steve is able to explain all the rules of Blue's Clues without the viewer's help. *This is the 1st episode where the viewers in the background don't chant "Blue's Clues!" after each verse. **This wasn't put to permanent use just yet, because Steve Gets the Sniffles fixed the problem. *This is the 1st of 2 episodes where Blue and Steve skidoo into Chalkworld. **The second was "Draw Along with Blue". *This is the only episode where Sudsy appeared. *This is the 2nd time that We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues was not featured, but this time, it was interrupted by Paprika's birth. **The first was "Magenta Comes Over", but the song was interrupted at the end, whereas in this episode it wasn't even sung. *Throughout this season, there has been no evidence for Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper having Paprika. **Throughout Season 4 there was evidence after announcing Cinnamon was coming. *Paprika made her debut by being born in this episode. **Just like Cinnamon, her brother. *Before Paprika was born, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were very energetic. After Paprika was born, they seemed to be less energetic. *In this episode, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper stay at home when Paprika is born. **3 seasons later, they go to the hospital at Cinnamon's birth. *Paprika is the 1st character to be born into the series. **Other characters introduced like this were Cinnamon and Baby Bird. *All of this season's episodes had the occupation and the names in . **For the later seasons, the names will still be in with the occupations in / . *This episode is the 2nd of 2 on the Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS. *In the Mail time Segment, Mailbox tells a quick riddle about Steve. *When Steve finds the 3rd clue, his hair from Mid-Season 2 was used. *This was the 1st episode where the So Long Song was sung in a different place in the house. **This will happen again in later episodes. *This is 1 of the only episodes where a game of Blue's Clues starts very quickly after the beginning. *Before Steve finds the 1st clue and when he says "Ooh!" (indicating that he found a spoon), the audio is taken from the 1st footage of Steve getting the notebook from this season, but it is slightly low pitched and slower. *This episode is scavenger hunt-themed. **The theme would be used again in "Blue's Treasure Hunt" and "The Scavenger Hunt". *This episode is the only one where Steve uses a French accent similar to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's. **Additionally Steve can be heard humming "La Marseillaise", the French national anthem, at 1 point in the episode. *This is the 1st time Sidetable Drawer's name is confirmed due to being a background character in Season 1. Goofs *When Steve, Shovel, and Pail read the 2nd riddle they said the 1st part was "Letters". Since the answer is Mailbox, the 1st part of the riddle should be "Mail". *During the Mailtime segment, there is a space between the right-side of the screen and the front half of Mailbox's body. **Additionaly, a hand can be seen from inside Mailbox giving Steve the letter. *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg PAWPRINT!.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png Tickety_Tocker.jpg|For your curiousity, Steve has to go to a room where a spoon is located. Mr Salt.PNG|Mr. Salt Equals_Mailboz.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-6.jpg|From the UK Version Mrs Pepper.PNG|Mrs. Pepper A_PICKLE!.jpg MAIL!!_9.jpg SteveMidSeason2Hair.PNG|Notice that Steve has his Mid-Season 2 Hair. Bottle.png Bottle.jpg|The 3rd clue (a bottle) is drawn. Bottle.PNG|Bottle Tumblr lg5fq1nkZI1qabm69o1 400.jpg|Steve is tickling baby Paprika. Paprika Is Born.jpg|"Welcome to our family". Elephants.png BA098859-334A-443C-AB6D-E577311EF55B.png Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Slippery Soap Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer